


Wrong Turn

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance, Wrong turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian and Justin meet by accident on a snowy New Year’s Eve. Written in the slapstick humor of the 60s. Think Rock Hudson and Doris Day…





	

Title: Wrong Turn…  
Story Type: AU, Humor  
Word Count: 4892  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
QAF Gift Xchange for Star11fan

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian and Justin meet by accident on a snowy New Year’s Eve. Written in the slapstick humor of the 60s. Think Rock Hudson and Doris Day… 

 

**Wrong Turn**

I’m cold because the heat in my old van isn’t working. The roads are icy, and the asshole behind me is riding my ass. Can’t he see that I’m driving an old van that doesn’t have a big powerful engine or power steering? My phone is ringing for the hundredth time since I left Chelsea, and I have no doubt who it is. 

“What? What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m worried about you. The roads are bad, and I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m perfectly safe! Stop calling me!”

“Justin. Please, don’t be this way. You can’t still be mad at me. I just wanted to surprise you.”

“We’ve only known each other for a few months. I told you I’m not looking for a boyfriend or even a fuck buddy.”

“I know, but we’ve seen each other every weekend.”

“Only because you keep showing up wherever I am, and we are not seeing each other! I only let you sleep on the floor of my apartment because you didn’t have anywhere else to stay.”

“You don’t fool me. I know you want me.”

“I might have wanted you for a one-night stand, but it was just a fuck!”

“I thought our relationship was moving in that direction.”

“We don’t have a relationship!”

“But you came with me to my parents’ house for Thanksgiving.”

“Only because you kept pestering me, and I was staying in New York over the holiday.”

“I think it would only be fair if I spend New Year’s with you, since you spent Thanksgiving with me.”

“We’re not a couple!”

“I wish you’d stop saying that. I know you have feelings for me.”

“No, I don’t! I’m hanging up now. Stop calling me!”

“Justin! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I asked you to marry me in front of my whole family during Thanksgiving dinner.”

“I can’t believe you put me on the spot like that! It was embarrassing!” 

“You didn’t say no!”

“I didn’t want to make you look like a fool in front of your family.”

“They think we’re engaged.”

“That’s not my problem! I’ve told you a million times, we’re not together!”

I’m irritated by Ethan, and I can’t believe the asshole behind me is passing me on these winding roads during a blizzard, when his car is swerving all over the place. 

“I love you, Justin! I can’t live without you!”

“Ethan, stop it! Stop calling me, and stop calling my mother!”

“Justin! Hello? Hello?”

With that I hang up. Looking away for one minute to turn off my phone, I end up plowing right into the fucking asshole in his corvette. Who in their right mind drives a sports car in the winter, during a snowstorm? Shit. Here he comes, and he looks pissed.

“Where did you learn to drive? Christ! How old are you? Are you even old enough to drive? You fucking totaled my car!”

I get out to inspect his car. Who would have thought that this old panel van could do so much damage?

His temper is raging as he calls me every cuss word in the English language. I just let him rant, venting all his anger until he finally runs out of steam. I hadn’t noticed how good-looking he was when he first started yelling at me. Now I can’t help wondering if he exudes this much energy during sex. 

“Are you even listening to me? Look what you’ve done to my car!”

“How could I not hear you? You’re screaming at the top of your lungs. Why the fuck would you be driving a vintage car in this weather?”

“It wasn’t this bad outside when I left home. Otherwise I would have driven my jeep.”

“You probably drive it to try and impress all the chicks! Isn’t that what guys like you do? Drive what is essentially a mid-life crisis?”

“What! I am not middle aged, and I don’t do chicks, you little bastard!”

God, he’s really hot when he’s angry. As a matter of fact he’s fucking gorgeous. I finally realize he’s stopped screaming and is actually talking to me.

“Answer me!”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Do you have a cell phone signal? I can’t get one, and I need to call for a tow truck and my car service.”

“Oh yeah. This is a dead spot in the best of weather. I guess you can call from my grandmother’s house. It’s just down the road a little ways.”

“Perfect! You’re on your way to grandma’s house! How cliché!”

Typical! Why are all the beautiful men completely arrogant assholes?

“Listen. The weather is really bad. I doubt you’ll get a tow truck, or car service to come out in these conditions. So why don’t you grab your things, and come stay some place warm until the storm lets up.”

“Oh goody. I get to meet the family!”

I try not to laugh at all his pouting and brooding. 

“Well the advantage of landing in a snow bank is that we don’t have to push your car off to the side of the road.”

“Nobody better steal my baby. It’s worth a small fortune.”

“Was.”

“What?” 

“I said it was. It’s not anymore.”

“Trust me, you’re going to pay for it, even if you have to wash dishes for the rest of your life.”

“I hate to disappoint you but that won’t be necessary.”

“I’m supposed to be some place tonight! Not here arguing with you!”

“Oh? I hate to tell you this, but you’re not going to make it.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Why are you even out here on these rural country roads?”

“I was invited to have dinner with an important client. There was a huge accident on the freeway, and I thought I could find my way on the back roads.”

“Do you even know the area?”

“No. I figured I could wing it. I didn’t plan on getting lost in Timbuktu!”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“Listen. I just need to call my car service.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said, it’s unlikely they’ll come out in this weather.” 

“Fine! So how far it is to granny’s house?”

“Just a few miles down the road.”

“You better not be lying to me!’

“Just so you know, my family always has a big open house on New Year’s Eve. So please try not to embarrass me or yourself.”

“Don’t worry. I’m house trained.”

“Good. Now come on, and get in.”

“I can’t believe you drive around in this piece of shit! And what is that smell?”

“It’s paint and turpentine, and my van suits my needs just fine.”

“I’d better not get anything on my Armani suit or cashmere coat.”

“Christ! You’re a total fashion queen.”

“There are worst things in the world.”

He really is fucking gorgeous. Too bad he’s such a prick.

Brian gives Justin the once over for the first time. 

The little bastard isn’t bad. As a matter of fact he’s kind of cute. I’d do him.

“Isn’t there any fucking heat in this heap of metal? I’m freezing!”

“Hold on, we’re almost there.”

They pull into what must be a gated community. There’s a huge wrought iron fence with lighted garlands as far as the eye can see, and the drive is just as long. Funny, there aren’t any other houses. It’s then then Brian notices a huge mansion off in the distance.

“So granny’s loaded?”

“Please. Try and behave yourself. There’ll be lots of important people here tonight.”

“Well, at least I’m dressed for the occasion. You look like you belong on a street corner begging for change. What is that? Hobo chic?”

“Listen. I understand this isn’t the ideal situation, but please try and make the best of it.”

“So you must be the black sheep of the family. After all every family has one. So what’s the deal? Did granny cut off your trust fund?”

Justin just glares at Brian as he gets out of the van, handing his keys to Gerard, the valet.

“Remember. Manners, please.” 

The place is huge, I mean fucking grand. It must have been built at the turn of the century, and it actually looks familiar. Maybe it was on the cover of one of those fancy architectural magazines Cynthia insists they keep in the lobby.

The door magically opens, and Reeves, the butler takes their coats. 

“Justin, darling, you’re finally here. I hope the roads weren’t too bad driving in. Oh, this must be your fiancé? I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

“Grandma…”

She smiles at Brian, taking his hand. “I’m Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Bessie.”

Kissing her hand, Brian introduces himself. “Brian Kinney, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Justin’s told me so much about you.”

Justin’s stunned. How the hell does his grandmother know about his non-engagement, and what the hell is Brian up to?

“Now Justin, why don’t you run upstairs and get dressed for dinner while I show off your new beau. He’s so attractive.”

“Hurry back, Sunshine.”

“Sunshine. Oh, I love that. My husband had a pet name for me when we were courting.”

“Yes, it fits his sunny disposition so well. Don’t you think?”

“I can tell you’re the perfect man for my little angel. You know Justin’s always been my favorite.”

Brian grins, looking back at Justin over his shoulder. Justin glares at him silently, telling him to behave.

~~~

Justin’s tucking his dress shirt into his trousers when his mother knocks on the door.

“Justin, sweetheart, how was your drive? I was getting worried about you.”

“Long.”

“I met your fiancé, and he’s so much more charismatic in person.”

“Mom…”

“I thought his name was Evan? Anyways, I’m so excited for you, darling. It’s time you settled down, and I think this one might actually be a keeper.”

“Mom, Brian isn’t…”

“Oh no, Justin, not that tie. Wear the blue one, it brings out the color in your eyes. Now, hurry up before your cousin steals your fiancé.”

Justin sighs in frustration. He doesn’t know what game Brian is playing, but he’ll humor him for now. After all it won’t be the first engagement that he’s backed out of. The door barely closes when he hears a squeal and Daphne enters.

“Oh my God, Justin, he is to die for! Now why didn’t you tell me about him? I hate that you never tell any of the juicy details about your love life anymore.”

“Daph…”

“Justin, he’s perfect, and so gorgeous. Nothing like that professor you were engaged to last Christmas. He was so old and well, old. Although Brian seems older as well, but he wears it well.”

“Daphne, the thing is…”

“Hurry up, Justin. Your grandmother is waiting to make the big announcement!”

Oh God, no! Why me?

~~~

The next thing I know the whole room is clapping and cheering, as my grandmother announces our engagement, and Brian couldn’t be more charming if he tried. My mother and grandmother are crying, and talking about a summer wedding in the rose garden. I feel like I’ve stepped into the twilight zone, but I have to say if I ever considered getting married Brian wouldn’t be a bad choice. But I have no intention of ever getting married to Brian, or anyone else for that matter.

Bessie is sweeping us around the room introducing them to everyone. Justin seems to know most of them, as they are congratulated on their engagement. They all inquire about Justin’s art and his latest opening, saying how much they love his paintings. It’s like the who’s who of the east coast in this room. He’s shocked some of them have actually heard of Kinnetik as they hand him their business cards, asking him to call them after the first of the year. Who knew this little detour could potentially prove profitable?

Finally we’re alone and Justin pulls me off into an alcove for some privacy.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Now my mother and grandmother think we’re engaged.”

“I was just playing along, Sunshine. Remember, I promised not to embarrass you tonight.”

I can’t help remembering how this situation was reversed at Thanksgiving. I was furious about it at the time, while Brian seems to be playing it for all it’s worth. I guess I just need to lighten up and go with it. After all it’s just for weekend.

“Okay, I guess.”

“That’s my angel.”

I glare at him, as he calls me by my grandmother’s nickname for me. The next thing I know he’s got me in a full embrace, kissing me deeply. Somehow we’re both overtaken with passion, and I seem to have forgotten about all the guests until I can hear my cousin Brandon hooting and hollering, as everyone joins in clapping at our romantic interlude.

Brian whispers in my ear, “Now now sunshine, smile for all your family and party guests.”

Thankfully dinner is ready to be served, and the focus is taken off Brian and me.

Brian’s POV

Dinner is a series of so many courses that I’ve lost count. We’ve had everything from duck confit, smoked salmon pate with salmon roe, and cauliflower, blue cheese and black truffle soup, then lemon sorbet to clean the palate. They serve linguini carbonara with scallops, tiger prawns, and a main course of prime rib with shaved horseradish, roasted baby vegetables and parsnip puree. For dessert there’s strawberries with cream, and a three layer chocolate cheesecake. I actually hear Justin moaning as he samples each bite. We finish up with lattes or cappuccinos, and a brandy sniffer of fine cognac. 

I haven’t eaten this well in my life, and wouldn’t the gang be surprised. I actually tried each course. I felt like I was being catered to like a prince. But my prince is sitting right next to me, and he couldn’t be more charming or refined. It’s obvious he belongs in this crowd. He’s cultured, well read and well traveled. I guess growing up filthy rich has its privileges, and I have to admit the little twat is growing on me as the night progresses.

We all adjourn to the ballroom where a small orchestra is playing, and waiters are circulating with cocktails and a variety of wines. It’s obvious that Justin’s taken many dancing lessons over the years and it shows. I’m amazed at how he can follow by leading me, kind of like topping from the bottom. My appreciation of him seems to keep exceeding my expectations. I’ve never really been this impressed or attracted to another man, quite like I am to him. It seems that I’ve misjudged him from our meeting earlier this evening.

I look across the dance floor and do a double take. I wasn’t sure when I saw him earlier if it was really him. Being all cleaned up and dressed to nines, Brandon looks pretty damn good. I can’t wait until he mentions to Sunshine about our past riff. I just hope it doesn’t cause a scene. Maybe I should have been an actor. It’s actually fun pretending to be someone else, and seeing how the other half of society lives. 

Justin and I meet up with his best friend Daphne. We head out to the pool house to smoke a joint. We both continue to play along because he doesn’t think he can trust a stoned Daphne not to expose our secret non-engagement. She’s really a kick, and I have to admit I’m kind of jealous. She’s so much better than my own fag hag. Maybe it’s because she’s still young and impressionable, not married with a bull dyke and son. 

We return to the party and he takes my hand, leading me back out on the dance floor. We seem to be floating on air, and everyone seems to have a decent buzz going. This is my first mistake. I shouldn’t have let my guard down. The next thing I know Bessie is chatting away, telling me all about Justin’s previous engagements. It seems my betrothed has been down this road before, several times as a matter of fact. This is the fourth New Year’s Eve in a row that he’s announced his engagement. The first one was to Phillip, who was a medical student studying at Princeton, and even though they truly seemed to love one another, their lifestyles were so different and he never seemed to have the time for Justin. 

His second fiancé was named Stewart who was a pilot recently home from Afghanistan. He was the opposite of Phillip. Stewart seemed to need Justin by his side constantly. He was struggling to adjust to life as a civilian and experiencing PTSD. He found himself in and out of veteran’s hospitals, and unable to hold down a job. As much as Justin wanted to be there for him, he soon realized that neither one of them was ready for the commitment that was required to make a marriage work.

Bachelor number three Ross, was one of Justin’s past art professors. They seemed to get along great even if he was a little too old for Justin. The problems started soon after Justin was offered his first solo show. The critics loved him and he rose within the art circles overnight. And as they say ‘those that can, do, and those that can’t, teach’. Ross’s jealousy and temper tantrums ended their engagement after he blew up in one of Manhattan’s five-star restaurants. Bessie was in town with Jennifer to celebrate Justin’s success. Justin was mortified by Ross’s behavior, embarrassed that his family had witnessed their fallout. Needless to say, both Jennifer and Bessie agreed that he wasn’t the right man for Justin.

~~~

So here they were again. Jennifer and Bessie simply adore Brian. He was smart, successful, and charming, not to mention gorgeous. They’re both sure Justin has finally met his match. So Brian listens as Bessie recounts Justin’s string of past loves, but he should have been paying more attention. Jennifer joins them and they both praise Brian’s accolades, and soon have him agreeing that Justin is finally happy and ready to start a new life.

Justin joins them as the waiter brings over a bottle of expensive champagne. Bessie hugs her little angel telling him how proud she is of him, and how happy she is for him and Brian. Neither one seems to hear her correctly when she mentions that she doesn’t see any reason why they should wait to be married. 

“You know Judge Harding is here tonight. He hasn’t missed one of our New Year’s Eve parties in the last twenty years.”

Jennifer gushes, “Wouldn’t it be romantic to get married on New Year’s Eve?”

It was just quarter to midnight, when Bessie returned with Judge Harding. The waiter pops the champagne bottle open, yet they still didn’t quite catch on until Bessie clanged her champagne glass to get everyone’s attention, announcing that their nuptials were to begin. 

They quickly looked into each other’s eyes, grinning like fools. They’re both slightly drunk and unsure how to stop the inevitable. They find themselves pledging to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do they part. Then Judge Harding announces them Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney. When they kiss it feels like it’s meant to be. The weirdest part is that neither one of them seems to panic.

Bessie walks them over to the wall of windows and the huge double doors, just as a horse and carriage rides up outside. She leans in to kiss them both on the cheek and hands Brian a key to the cottage on the far side of the property. They’re both still dazed, as they snuggle up close to one another to keep warm and make out. The snow is gently falling from the sky creating an almost majestic atmosphere. The horses plow through the snow down the trail, and soon the cottage can be seen in the distance, decorated with twinkling white lights. Once they stop out front Brian takes Justin’s hand and leads him towards the beautiful Tudor mansion. He unlocks the front door and then carries Justin over the threshold. 

“This is a fucking mansion. Maybe not as huge as Bessie’s, but definitely not a cottage.”

“It is pretty grand, isn’t it?”

There’s already a fire roaring in the fireplace, and a bottle of champagne chilling. Also a small spread of fresh fruit, nuts, olives, imported cheese, a mini baguette, and a variety of chocolate truffles.

“Listen, Brian… I understand if you want…”

“Nonsense. I never do anything I don’t want to do.”

“But, it all happened so fast. I’m not even sure how it happened.”

“Justin, are you dumping me?”

“No. It’s just, I don’t know what’s happening.”

“I believe you just married me.”

“Brian…”

“Yes, dear…”

“Let’s get something straight. If you think I’m going to fuck you you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Nonsense! I have no intention of letting you fuck me! I’m the top, you’re the bottom! And we’ll see who’s sore in the morning!”

“You’re fucking impossible!”

With that Brian pulls Justin into his embrace and kisses him passionately. Still slightly shocked, Justin lets his emotions take hold and soon he’s swooning.

“Oh God, Brian!”

As ridiculous as it might seem, they’re both slight nervous about their first time together.

Breaking the ice Brian leans in to ask his husband, “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

Justin climbs up into Brian’s lap, gently running a finger across his lips, then he leans in and softly kisses him. Brian responds by deepening the kiss while running his hand through Justin’s golden locks. 

“You really are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Brian’s hands wander across Justin’s dress shirt, and slowly start unbuttoning it. It slips off his shoulders onto the floor. He continues running his hand across his creamy white porcelain skin, loving how soft he feels. Justin starts to do the same but after just a few buttons he pulls hard and the remaining buttons fly in all directions. After that they both starting pawing at each other’s clothes until they’re just a heap of designer material at the end of the sofa.

They both take in the beauty of each other, and soon their lips have found one another again. Brian’s fucked hundreds of men before, but he’s never really made love to any of them. But with Justin he wants to enjoy each and every caress, brush of their lips, the feel of his heart beating against his own. Justin pushes him down on the sofa and straddles him. He placing small butterfly kisses all over Brian’s face, around his neck, down his chest. He’s getting heady from the smell of Brian’s sandalwood soap, and the scent that is all Brian.

They spend the next half hour kissing, nibbling and licking each and every inch of one another’s bodies. Justin’s sure he can paint him just from reflecting on the feel of his touch underneath his fingertips, and the surge of excitement running through his veins. Brian rolls them over so that he’s now on top. He loves the way Justin’s hair falls across his eyes and the flames highlight his features. He never thought he’d feel this way about another man. After all he’s always preached that he doesn’t believe in love, yet his heart is telling him that he’s finally found it.

“I don’t suppose Bessie stocked the side table with condoms and lube?”

They both burst out laughing as Justin gets up and checks the bathroom, sure he won’t find any. Then he notices that she’s had his and Brian’s luggage brought over from the main house. He takes out his pencil case as Brian comes up behind him.

“So that’s what artists really carry around in those little leather pouches.”

He lifts Justin up, laying him down on the bed, then he takes the supplies from his hand and sets them next to the pillow. 

“Roll over.”

Justin obeys, and Brian’s hands start at the top of his shoulders massaging his muscles, feeling him relax under his touch. His hands continue moving down his sides, as his tongue starts at his neck and runs down his spine. Little moans escape as he loses himself under Brian’s touch. By the time Brian reaches Justin’s plump bottom, his thumbs slide to the center of his back then lower. He gently pull his cheeks apart while his tongue finds his hidden treasure.

More moans escape and Justin completely relaxes, loving the sensation of Brian’s wet tongue lapping at his rosebud. Brian’s tongue circles around his pucker, increasing the pressure as he delves deeper into his crevice. Brian hears Justin whimpering as his tongue breaches his tight ring of muscle. Brian continues his assault as Justin melts into the bed, relaxing and opening himself up for his husband.

Try as he may he can’t help all the little moans and cries escaping as he buries his face in the pillow, while leaking pre-cum onto the mattress below. It’s all he can do not to cum from Brian’s tender touch that’s driving him insane with need. Brian’s thumbs return to working the muscles at the base of his spine, as he softly rolls him back over and crawls up his body until their lips meet again.

“That was amazing.”

“You haven’t felt anything yet.”

Grinning, Justin looks into Brian’s eyes with complete admiration and wonder. No one’s ever made love to Justin like this before.

Brian lifts Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders, and hands him a condom. Justin eagerly rolls it down Brian’s shaft. He’s impressed, telling Brian that he has the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen. Brian takes the lube and squirts a generous dollop across his fingers. Reaching between them he coats Justin’s opening and rubs the remaining gel down his dick. Gazing into Justin’s eyes, he aligns himself and slowly fills him, penetrating him until he’s fully embedded in his beautiful blond. 

“Oh God! Yes, Brian.”

Brian leans forward and captures Justin’s lips, kissing him passionately. He starts moving slowly, pulling out and pushing back in. Brian continues his pursuit, as he watches Justin respond to each and every thrust. Finding their rhythm, he picks up speed as Justin’s moans return. He closes his eyes and tosses his head back and forth on the pillow. He’s now panting, and a little droplet of drool is running down Justin’s chin.

Brian can tell he’s getting closer as he arches his back, trying to take more of Brian into himself. Justin’s moans are getting louder, as Brian’s crown nudges and caresses his prostate. Brian loves how expressive Justin is, how lost he’s getting as he surrenders himself to him.

Softly Brian calls his name. “Justin. Justin, open your eyes. I want to see them as you cum for me our first time.”

Justin gazes back at his husband, as Brian bears down, prodding his prostate until he falls over the edge. Justin’s body quakes as he chants Brian’s name. Ripples of pleasure spiral through him unlike anything he’s ever experienced before.

“Oh, Brian. I love you!”

Brian’s grin covers his face, as he’s consumed by his own orgasm. He leans back down, kissing Justin fervently as they feel each other’s bodies quiver, riding out the last waves of ecstasy. 

Barely audible Brian whispers, “I love you too, Sunshine.”

The next morning…

“Good morning, Sunshine!”

Justin smiles up at him, with his bedhead hair and a steaming cup of strong French roast in his hand. This is a sight that Justin thinks he could wake up to every morning. But he needs to know if Brian feels the same way, or if he’s has had a change of heart in the light of day. He takes the offered cup of java, and sits up gazing at his handsome husband.

“Brian, are you sure you don’t want to get an annulment?”

“No way. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

“I’m not?”

“No. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I mean I may have married you for your money. But you’re kind of cute and you have a great ass. You’re going to be the perfect trophy wife!”

He throws a pillow at him crying, “Brian!”

“Oh, and there may be another reason too.”

“There is?”

“Yeah. I think I might actually be falling in love with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m definitely falling in love with you.”

“Good. Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And I think this just might actually work.”

“Me too, Sunshine!”

“How do you feel about moving to New York?”

“Hmmm… Actually I’m planning on launching another branch of Kinnetik in Manhattan. I sign the lease agreement with Bradford Business Associates next week.”

“No, that’s probably not going to happen.”

“It most certainly is! It’s the perfect location, and the perfect space for Kinnetik.”

“Good! But what I meant was, you won’t need to sign a lease.”

“And why is that?”

“Because, my grandmother is Elizabeth Bradford.”

“Damn! I really did marry up now, didn’t I?”

It turns out that making a wrong turn is the best mistake he’s ever made…

The End…

 


End file.
